Poppyfrost's Decision
by NnyFluff
Summary: A one-shot of how I think Poppyfrost became Berrynose's mate so soon after Honeyfern's death.


Poppyfrost's Decision

Xx

Author's Note: This is a one-shot of how I think Poppyfrost ended up becoming Berrynose's mate…kinda. How it should have been in my opinion lol.

Xx

Poppyfrost still felt numb. It was about a moon after the death of her sister, Honeyfern, and she missed her terribly. They were so close and told each other everything. Now…things didn't feel right.

Poppyfrost stood in her nest and stretched. It was still night and the moon was out, but she couldn't sleep. She still re-lived that moment where her sister died on the rocks.

Honeyfern, Berrynose, and Lionblaze were sunning themselves on the rock after getting Purdy, Mousefur and Longtail off by Honeyfern getting Mousefur some fresh-kill. Briarkit, Bumblekit and Blossomkit were playing nearby. Suddenly, as Briarkit was playing near a crack in the rock a snake came out. It was about to attack Briarkit, but Honeyfern leaped down and the snake bit her instead.

Poor Honeyfern died of the venom, Poppyfrost had arrived just in time to see her sister die with Berrynose at her side.

Xx

Shaking away the memories, Poppyfrost headed out into the woods for a quick hunt. She headed towards the lake, the clear sky reflected the stars and maybe, just maybe, Poppyfrost would see a glimpse of her precious sister.

As she headed towards the lake, she saw the cream colored pelt of Berrynose. _What's he doing up? _She asked herself.

Poppyfrost trotted towards him, pausing only a moment, before she continued on.

Xx

Poppyfrost came up beside him. "Berrynose?" she asked gently. "What are you doing here?"

Berrynose jumped a bit. "N-Nothing." He stammered before continuing to look out at the stars in the lake.

"Mind if I join you?" Poppyfrost asked.

Berrynose shook his head. Poppyfrost settled down next to him and stared at the stars as well. Memories of Honeyfern raced through her mind. Moments of her as a kit, the death of their brother, their apprentice ceremony, moments of Honeyfern as an apprentice, the moments they shared secrets, giggled through the night, hunted and fought together, Cinderheart's injury, their warrior ceremony, Cinderheart's warrior ceremony, and Honeyfern's death.

Poppyfrost and Honeyfern shared everything…but Poppyfrost never told her the most painful secret…

Xx

_Poppypaw was eating Fresh-kill in their den, it had rained hard the last few days and it felt like the rain would never stop. Honeypaw came into the den, her pale tabby pelt wet with rain and a vole in her jaws. _

_"I can't believe how much rain we've had!" she meowed through the prey in her jaws._

_"I hope it clears up soon." Poppypaw mowed._

_"I know!" Honeypaw agreed, settling down near her sister. "There's so much rain we'll all turn into fish!"_

_The two sisters ate for a few moments, chatting excitedly. Poppypaw wondered if she could bring this up, but before she could tell her, Honeypaw spoke._

_The newly named Berrynose walked by the den. Honeypaw sighed. "I wish I was a warrior." She meowed._

_"You will be!" Poppypaw told her. "We'll both be, and Cinderpaw!"_

_"I know." Honeypaw sighed. "I just wish I could be a warrior _now_."_

_"Why?" Poppypaw asked. "We'll be warriors soon enough."_

_"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Honeypaw asked, her bright blue eyes narrowing at her sister._

_Poppypaw nodded. "I promise. We tell each other anything everyway, and I have a secret as well. But you go first."_

_Honeypaw took a deep breath, glanced around, then told her. "I have a crush on Berrynose!" she blurted out in a whisper._

_Poppypaw blinked. Her sister also had a crush on Berrynose! "O-Oh. How long have you liked him?"_

_"Only since a while ago." Honeypaw murmured, clearly embarrassed. "But he's never really noticed me."_

_Poppypaw felt the mouse she was eating like a rock in her stomach. "He's a tom." She meowed. "You just need to make him notice how amazing you are."_

_"You think?" Honeypaw asked._

_Poppypaw nodded. "I know so." She told her sister._

Xx

_A couple moons after Poppyfrost and Honeyfern were made warriors, Poppyfrost still held the feelings she felt for Berrynose. She watched as she was eating a squirrel while Berrynose and Honeyfern were sharing tongues. She was insanely jealous, but she knew she couldn't do anything now. Besides, there was no way she would ever even think of trying to break up Berrynose and Honeyfern._

Xx

Poppyfrost was thrust back to the present as she heard Berrynose call her name.

"Poppyfrost?" he meowed.

Poppyfrost shook her head. "Yes?" she replied.

"Are you okay? You looked really sad."

"Yes. I'm fine." Poppyfrost replied. "Just…Just thinking."

"About Honeyfern?"

Poppyfrost nodded. "I miss her so much." She whispered.

"I miss her to." Berrynose told her.

They sat together in silence for a while.

"You know what's funny?" Poppyfrost meowed all of a sudden.

"What?"

"I never told Honeyfern that I had a crush on you."

Berrynose blinked. "What?"

"It's true. But Honeyfern told me first and I…I wanted her to be happy. Even though I was jealous, I pushed it aside. She was your mate and I just couldn't ruin your happiness."

"Poppyfrost…You loved me to?" Berrynose asked after a moment.

"Yes, you stupid fur ball." Poppyfrost meowed lovingly.

Berrynose didn't reply. They just sat in silence for a while.

"I wish there was some way I could keep a part of her with me." Berrynose meowed.

Poppyfrost was silent for a moment. "There may be a way for each of us to remember her." She meowed in a whisper.

"How?"

"W-Well, You were her mate and love, I am her sister. If we become mates then we could each have a piece of her with us…" she trailed off, unsure of her idea now.

Berrynose sat in silence for a moment. "Do you still love me?" he asked.

Poppyfrost nodded. "I always have."

"Do you think Honeyfern will be mad at us?"

Poppyfrost shook her head. "I think…I hope she will be happy for us." She told him.

"Alright." Berrynose meowed. "We'll be mates in honor of Honeyfern. So that we each may have a piece of her."

Poppyfrost moved closer and let her pelt brush against his. "I love you Berrynose." She meowed.

_And I will always love you, Honeyfern. Please don't hate me._ She added silently.

Xx

Moons later, Poppyfrost sat in the nursery with her two kits. The first, a brown and cream tom, was named Molekit after her brother. The second, a ginger she-cat, was named Cherrykit. She looked at her beautiful kits and let out a content sigh.

She remember how not to long ago, she was met by Honeyfern. She was happy for her and Berrynose and promised to love their kits as her own.

_Thank you Honeyfern…_ Poppyfrost thought, and curled around her kits for a nap.

Xx

Author's Note: So? How was It? Personally, I like my Nightcloud's Pain one better but whatever lol.


End file.
